<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cobra's Bite, Butterfly's Caress by lordMartiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704005">Cobra's Bite, Butterfly's Caress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordMartiya/pseuds/lordMartiya'>lordMartiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordMartiya/pseuds/lordMartiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on StellarStylus' one-shot. A bully flees halfway around the world from California to France after being humiliated by one of her victims; too bad she didn't consider the fact that Paris was being besieged by a villain who preys on people's negative emotions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jetsetter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarStylus/gifts">StellarStylus</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473311">SSPB-002: Cobra’s Bite, Butterfly’s Caress</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarStylus/pseuds/StellarStylus">StellarStylus</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi. Here I am, with my take on StellarStylus' idea of Yasmine from <em>Cobra Kai</em> moving to Paris after her humiliation at Aisha’s hands (this first chapter in fact is an expansion of his one-shot). I’m planning at least a few chapters, with my own crazy sense of humor. Just three warnings: first, as usual I use the original French names, thus it’s Papillon, not Hawk Moth; second, to have Yasmine fit I have aged-up the ML characters; finally, heavy spoilers for <em>Cobra Kai</em>’s season 1 and the early season 2 ahead. And now, let’s read.<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yasmine supposed that François Dupont could do. It was no West Valley High, and everyone spoke that strange language she had taken classes into just for credits, but it <em>was</em> Paris’ best high school, reserved to the elite and those few workers who had good enough grades.<br/><br/>Also, the other students were so nice, and knew how to treat her. Most of them, at least: the class representative, an Asian girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng, gave her a strange impression, and then there was Chloe Bourgeois, the local queen bee, and her arrogance. Then again, she was the mayor’s daughter, so she could expect that. She would have to see if they’d be friends or enemies.<br/><br/>“I still can’t believe Moon… How could she side with them?!” she said as she completed her tale of her version of what had happened on her birthday. And they bought it without question. Almost<br/><br/>“Sounds almost unbelievable.” Marinette said. But she wasn’t frowning. “Maybe she was just trying to prevent incidents?”<br/><br/>Then again, she had no reason not to believe her, and she was such a sweetheart. A foolish sweetheart, easily manipulated if she had her way.<br/><br/>“Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll get along.” another girl said. A girl she hadn’t noticed before, so insignificant… And FAT. Just like Aisha lately, and acting as she did before she joined those Cobra Kites. And with her boyfriend having the kind of body Olympic wrestlers aimed for, if that coward Kyler was right. And then there was the one with the long hair…<br/><br/>Yasmine grimaced for a moment, but said nothing. They hadn’t done anything, she couldn’t take on them the way they looked, even if it made her so angry… An anger someone else had just taken notice of.</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
“Ah, school drama and student rivalry, with bitter grudges added into the mix.” Papillon declared as the massive windows of his lair opened before him yet again. “And all the more entertaining when the real bullies see themselves as the victims, once they get a taste of their own medicine!”<br/>
<br/>
He summoned one of his endless butterflies and, after turning her into an Akuma, sent her to Akumatize Yasmine with a chuckle. He just had the perfect name and power for her…</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
It had been easy to move away from the other students, as it had been the lunch break and they bought her excuse of jet lag easy enough. But she had to calm down, lashing out at those two wouldn’t do yet. Deciding to give the fatass one last glare, Yasmine took out her smartphone and connected to the Cobra Kayaks website, seeing as they bragged about their victory in a Karate tournament-and with mixed surprise and fascination saw a purple butterfly merge with it. Paris’ supervillain was going after her… And then she felt an overwhelming surge of anger and hatred against the Cobra Kaputs, almost as great as what she had felt right before her humiliation.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Jetsetter, I am The Papillon.”</em> the voice in her mind stated. <em>“I’m giving you the power to have revenge on your enemies, and all I want from you are Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s Miraculous.”</em><br/>
<br/>
Yasmine almost accepted, then she realized one little problem with that: “One problem dude, how am I gonna get back to LA from here in Paris?”<br/>
<br/>
“<em>With your jetpack</em>(1)<em>, of course. Thanks to my powers you’ll have a jetpack capable to go to America and take your revenge, but once you’re done I expect you back in Paris to relieve my enemies of their Miraculous. Understood?”</em><br/>
<br/>
“With pleasure, Papillon.”</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
As she flew over her new school, Jetsetter felt stronger than ever. Stronger and <em>free</em>. Who could have imagine flying would feel like that? But the strength was the important part. The Cobra Kilos were so proud of their strength, they felt so superior because they could beat up someone who had better things to do than playing ninja, but now she’d make them pay with their own favorite means. She decided to give those two a lesson before going back to LA, so she grabbed a tile-and screamed in surprise as she suddenly started being yanked down by her foot, a red and black yo-yo tied to it.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>It’s Ladybug and Chat Noir, they’re trying to keep you from taking your revenge!”</em> Papillon informed her-and indeed she could see the yo-yo was tied to a very athletic girl in a polka-dotted red onesie and pigtails, using her other hand to hold herself to a window while a good-looking blonde in a leather costume helped her drag Jetsetter down.<br/>
<br/>
Jetsetter smirked, and just increased the power of her jetpack, dragging <em>them</em> up before slamming them into a wall. And if they wanted to stop her… Well, too bad for them. With a savage smirk, Jetsetter landed before the recovering heroes, preparing to destroy them.<br/>
<br/>
“I wasn’t even going after you, “heroes”” she said making quotation marks at the word “heroes” “but if you want to fight so much… Then feel the wrath of Jetsetter!”<br/>
<br/>
Much to Jetsetter’s surprise, Ladybug looked down while putting her right hand on her forehead, while Chat Noir laughed. That was when Jetsetter realized what Papillon had done. Too bad for her enemies, she’d take it out on them-and she started by throwing at them the tile she still had in her hand, only to have to dodge when Chat Noir’s staff extended through it and nearly hit her.<br/>
<br/>
That was only the start, as Ladybug immediately started attacking with her yo-yo in coordination with Chat Noir swinging. In a panic, Jetsetter grabbed a nearby bench and flew over them to drop it on their heads-and then, as she was aiming, Chat Noir retired his staff and extended it right between her and the jetpack, that he yanked away from her. A painful fall later, Jetsetter found herself searched by the two heroes, who quickly found and smashed her phone and reverted her to Yasmine.<br/>
<br/>
“What did just happen?” she said as the two heroes bumped their hands. Then she saw the remains of her phone-and screamed in horror.</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
“I suppose I had worse villains.” Papillon commented as he felt the defeat of his latest villain. “But this is not the end, soon victory will fly to my side, and their Miraculous will be mine.”</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Touching once again her regenerated phone to make sure that yes, Ladybug’s magic had restored it, Yasmine found herself asked what had caused her sudden Akumatization. And of course, the three culprits were among them. But she couldn’t blame them and make them pay for how they looked, not yet.<br/>
<br/>
“It was just… Just a strange connection, you look so like Aisha, and that cheater Kyler said he wanted to look like you…” she said, leaving out the one with the incredibly long hair, before willing up some tears and hiding her face in her hands, keeping her fingers spaced just enough to see everyone was offering her sympathy. Well, <em>almost</em> everyone.<br/>
<br/>
“How petty.” Bourgeois said. “Adrien looks just like that jackass cousin of his(2), but I don’t get Akumatized every time I look at his face.”<br/>
<br/>
As the class representative and Bourgeois got in a fight, Yasmine decided then and there the mayor’s daughter was her enemy and would pay for it.<br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1)This is actually StellarStylus’ idea… But it fits Gabriel’s humor, so here it is.<br/><br/>(2)Personal headcanon: Chloe and Felix know each other, and never got along.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Baba Yaga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And with this, we start with the fully original content (original for a fanfic, I mean). Fun fact: I find Yasmine less sympathetic than any of the three teenage monsters of ML… And I think I’ll have some fun with that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she went back to school the day after her Akumatization, Yasmine knew what was coming. After she had made a fool of herself like that, Bourgeois was bound to mock and humiliate her. She would have done it the previous day had the class representative not distracted her, it was just as things went: the queen bees keeping the competition down. But she wouldn’t take it lying down.<br/><br/>She knew it was coming.<br/><br/>Any moment now…</p><hr/><p><br/>Right as the lunch break started, Bourgeois and her attachment came to Yasmine’s desk. Finally.<br/><br/>“I know I’m gorgeous, but I’m straight.” she said.<br/><br/>“What?” Yasmine replied, trying to process what she had just been told.<br/><br/>“You were looking at me the whole morning, why else would you do that?”<br/><br/>“The obvious part, of course.”<br/><br/>“But I’m straight!”<br/><br/>“You already said that, the obvious part! I know your type!”<br/><br/>“What? Sabrina, do you have any idea what she’s talking about?”<br/><br/>“I’m not sure, but considering she’s used to American schools she may be expecting you to torment her about her Akumatization.” the attachment said.<br/><br/>“Come on! They aren’t that bad!”<br/><br/>“Wait… You aren’t using that against me?” Yasmine asked, not really believing what she was being told.<br/><br/>Bourgeois slowly turned to look at her, shock and horror evident on her face.<br/><br/>“Let me get this straight… A terrorist used magic to screw with your emotions and convinced you to act like an utter madwoman while dressed in a garish costume, also leaving a gap in your memories once you’ve been saved, and you expect me to insult you for it?! Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! What’s wrong with you?!”<br/><br/>“She may have heard about Ivan.” the attachment pointed out.<br/><br/>“Well, that was before anyone realized what had really happened! I’m not a barbarian!”<br/><br/>“That is not what I’ve heard.” Yasmine snarled, unwilling to let this humiliation slide.<br/><br/>“Excuse you?”<br/><br/>“I’ve heard you’re a bully, always putting down everyone to prop yourself up. If you had magic you’d be a witch. YoOUGH!”<br/><br/>Unexpectedly, the blonde had reacted with violence at that, and would have scratched her eye away had the attachment not held her away. She didn’t think she was so thin-skinned.<br/><br/>“THE NEW ONE CALLED CHLOE A WITCH!” the attachment shouted, causing the others to run in fear and Yasmine to realize she had apparently hit a nerve. Good, mayor’s daughter or not she wouldn’t get unscathed out of something like that.</p><hr/><p><br/><br/>“Who in the world would Chloe Bourgeois a witch?” Papillon wondered as he charged an Akuma with his black magic, remembering perfectly why it was a foolish idea. “I’d almost pity them for what she’s gonna do them before bringing me the two Miraculous…”</p><hr/><p><br/><br/>“Come on! It’s not so bad!” Yasmine defended herself when the attachment reached her outside the school, having left when the Akuma arrived, and started shouting at her for causing her ruler’s Akumatization (the second, apparently. In Yasmine’s opinion, that explained Bourgeois’ reaction). “She hates being called a witch, so what? She’ll fly on a broom, wield a magic wand, and-”<br/><br/>“That is for lesser witches!” Bourgeois’ voice thundered from above, as she, wearing blue and pink robes, was now flying on-a giant wooden tube?! And holding a giant stick?! “Baba Yaga flies on a mortar! And wields a <em>pestle</em>!”<br/><br/>With that, the now rechristened Baba Yaga swung her stick and fired a beam that turned the attachment <em>hot</em>. Drop-dead <em>gorgeous</em>. And carrying a skull-lantern.<br/><br/>“So now I’m Vasilisa the Beautiful…” she said before turning to Yasmine with the most evil smile of them all and pulling up the lantern. Yasmine could barely move to the side before the lantern fired blue flame that melted a lamppost behind her.<br/><br/>“Crap!” she shouted as she started running away, turning the corner and hiding behind a car.<br/><br/>Thinking she was safe she started relaxing-then she heard a loud whistle coming from above, and a mortar round exploded behind her(1).</p><hr/><p><br/><br/>Back in Papillon’s lair, Natalie Sanscour could only slap her forehead and shake her head in disgust while the supervillain laughed.</p><hr/><p><br/><br/>“Don’t worry, it happens to almost everyone at their first attack.” Chat said as he carried away Yasmine, chased by Vasilisa!Sabrina and her flamethrower lantern while Baba Yaga tried to blast them from above with the Cruciatus curse (that, as Chat had helpfully pointed out, wasn’t a Russian folklore spell, only to have the witch reply that her original is on a Chocolate Frog Card(2)).<br/><br/>That was until Ladybug caught the witch’s flying mortar with her yo-yo and yanked it away, making her fall in a standpipe. Immediately Vasilisa!Sabrina turned to burn the superheroine, only to see herself reflected in a mirror with a ladybug-patterned frame and lose herself in the reflection.<br/><br/>“Vasilisa! What are you doing?!” Baba Yaga shouted as she arrived from the wrecked standpipe. Then, seeing she was being ignored, she shouted again: “VASILISA! EXPLAIN, NOW!”<br/><br/>“I’m so beautiful…” Vasilisa whispered back.<br/><br/>“So what?! We’ve got a job to do!”<br/><br/>“So gorgeous…”<br/><br/>“GO BACK FIGHTING! I NEED TO PUT CHICKEN LEGS TO THE HOTEL!” Baba Yaga shouted-right before having her giant pestle Cataclysmed and turning back into Chloe.<br/><br/>“Oh, no…” Vasilisa said, right before the Miraculous Cure restored her to Sabrina and repaired all damage, including a pestle-like charm that Chloe pocketed immediately and Yasmine’s pants.</p><hr/><p><br/><br/>“Whatever you do, you must <em>never</em> call Chloe a witch.” Adrien explained to Yasmine after they were back to school. “Years ago, after, well, a thing, she got in a fight with my cousin Felix, who can hold quite a grudge, and he spent a month tormenting her with the idea the thing happened because she’s a mercenary witch, and she gets <em>really</em> angry every time she’s called that.”<br/><br/>“I see.” Yasmine replied. “Well, I’ll make sure not to.”<br/><br/>She meant it, she wasn’t stupid enough to go through <em>that</em> again. She’d find a better way to put the blonde in her place. Maybe by stealing her boyfriend. Because there was no way Adrien wasn’t that-it just didn’t work any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1)I regret nothing.</p><p>(2)Seriously, she shows up in the <i>Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban</i> video game.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>